The present invention relates to a fishing lure and, more particularly, to a fishing lure which generates an electromagnetic field in a manner closely resembling the electromagnetic field naturally emitted by a fish.
A certain type of bait may attract a fish by appealing to one or more of its sensory faculties. For example, through its sense of sight, a fish may pursue a lure because of the lure's shape, color, or action. Through its sense of smell, a fish may be attracted to the freshly dug nightcrawler instead of the plastic imitation worm. Through its sense of hearing, a fish may chase the man-made acoustic lure or be chased by the sound of the pebbles thrown by the younger fisherperson. It is believed that a fish may even possess a sense of taste.
One or more of the senses of a fish may be provided by the lateral line of the fish. The lateral line of a fish is a linear series of sensory pores and tubes extending along each of the sides of a fish from head to tail. As well as providing for some of the more obvious sensory faculties, it is believed that the lateral line senses the presence of an electromagnetic field, such as that emitted by another fish. It is further believed that the electromagnetic field naturally generated by a fish is produced by and emitted from the lateral line.